Equestria Tale
by JhinxCrack
Summary: Le arrebataron todo en Egipto, por lo menos escapo de una muerte segura. Ahora tendra que adaptarse y sobrevivir. Fanfic HiE. Portada y dibujo hecha por mi.
1. Prólogo

**Antiguo Egipto**

-Señora Cleopatra, le tenemos malas noticias- Dijo una sierva del palacio.

La gran mujer estaba sentada en su trono, esta llevaba la corona egipcia en su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo adornado con distintas joyas.

La gobernante mostraba preocupación en su rostro, tragó saliva e hizo un ademan para que la sirviente continuara.

-Roma nos traicionó, atacaran antes del anochecer- Habló la sirviente con aire de miseria en su voz.

La gobernante se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

Estaba pensando.

-Llama a Neferty, dile que venga aquí- La gobernante miró fijamente a la sirvienta hasta que ella asintió.

La sirvienta se fue dejando a Cleopatra sola.

Se acercó a una ventana cerca de donde estaba, podía ver todo Egipto desde allí, no podía dejar que romanos destruyan todo lo que ella construyó.

Pero la destrucción era inevitable.

La gobernante se dio vuelta al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era su hijo.

-Madre, ¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntó el chico acercándose a la mujer.

-¡Déjenos a solas!- Exclamó Cleopatra a los siervos que se encontraban dentro.

Después de que cada uno saliera, la mujer posó su vista en el chico.

-Quiero que agarres todas las cosas de valor y te vayas del palacio ahora- En la voz de la gobernante se podía notar el miedo.

El chico la miro confundido.

"Romanos atacaran Egipto antes del anochecer"

Las palabras eran claras, pero el no podía creerse eso, se supone que Egipto y Roma son aliados.

Un temblor espabiló al chico.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Gritó el joven cuando escucho lamentos provenientes de afuera del palacio.

Una mujer entró a la sala real, esta llevaba una armadura y una espada.

-¡A sus ordenes Faraón!- Exclamó la guerrera mientras se arrodillaba.

La gobernante tragó saliva, suspiro y exclamó:

-¡Soy Cleopatra VII, quiero que le hagas saber al ejercito egipcio que no están solos, Ra nos acompaña!-

Cleopatra se acercó al trono y tomó una espada que estaba atrás de este.

La guerrera asintió, hizo una seña y se retiró de la sala.

-Iré a ponerme la armad...- Fue interrumpida por el chico pues la abrazó.

-No quiero perderte como a mi hermana- Sollozó el chico abrazando con fuerza a la mujer.

-¡No me perderás hijo mío, ahora ve al templo y agarra lo de mayor valor lo más rápido posible, luego huye!- La reina lo separó y el chico asintió amargamente.

Neferty dejó la sala y se dirigió al templo a paso apresurado, mientras corría por el palacio, se detuvo en una ventana y pudo visualizar algo que jamás olvidaría.

Egipcios inocentes siendo masacrados por romanos, soldados de roma tratando de ingresar al palacio.

Todo era una locura.

No perdió tiempo y fue rápido hacia al templo.

Cuando finalmente llegó agarró una bolsa y comenzó a empacar distintas cosas, oro, estatuillas de dioses, piedras preciosas y papiros muy importantes.

Cuando terminó de empacar se acerco a un espejo, en el se podía ver a un joven, aun con aires de inocencia.

Tenia puesto la peluca de los egipcios de alto rango, distintas joyas en su cuello y brazaletes de oro en sus brazos.

Decidió despojarse de ellas, si veían a un egipcio con tremendas joyas sabrían que era el hijo de la reina.

Solo se quedo con la peluca, recogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar.

Caminaba directo a la salida secreta del palacio, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito familiar.

Su rostro se torno pálido, las lagrimas caían y no cesaban.

La respiración que tenía era agitada, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y luego se tranquilizó.

Siguió su camino.

Cuando finalmente encontró la puerta secreta que llevaba a una salida alterna no dudó en abrirla, pero cuando la abrió una gran luz invadió su ser.

 ** _En otro lugar..._**

"¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó el joven masajeándose la cabeza.

Sentía extrañeza pues aquel chico ya no estaba en Egipto, ahora estaba rodeado por arboles, estaba en un bosque lleno de vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

Estaba asustado, no sabía donde estaba parado y el oscuro bosque no me daba mucha confianza.

Aun estando en el bosque, tenia el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba persiguiendo. Simplemente no me podía quitar de la mente el ataque sorpresa por parte de los Romanos.

Con ligero temor, comenzé a caminar sin dirección alguna; algo en mi interior decía que debía moverme o pronto correría peligro.

Mientras caminaba, miraba detalladamente mi alrededor, tenía miedo de que algo me saltara de los arbustos, así que ya estaba preparado para correr si es que algo extraño aparecía.

Hacerse el heroe en situaciones como estas no son favorables, ademas ¿que lograría un flacuchento mimado de la realeza que nunca ha tocado una espada?

Esta bien, estoy exagerando, si he tocado la espada, pero no se me da bien.

" _Soy muy inteligente para esa mierda_." Pensé.

En fin, solo tenía un objetivo claro en mi vida: Gobernar Egipto.

Y no por que sea un buen lider, simplemente es por que yo sigo en la línea de sucesión, porque enrealidad soy muy torpe.

Un claro ejemplo de mi torpeza fue cuando guardé estatuillas en vez de comida para no morirme de hambre. Pero así soy yo, un principe bueno para nada con problemas de autoestima.

Y ahora por estar fantaseando, en mi mundo algo puntiagudo esta apoyandose en mi espalda.

Algo parecido a una...¡LANZA!

Por instinto quise huir, pero en vez de hacerlo me di la vuelta para encarar a la persona que me apuntaba con el arma. Grave error.

Ahora no tenía una, sino cuatro lanzas más, pero esta vez apuntando a mi cuello.

Si no fuera por el shock que tuve al ver a un unicornio con armadura, de seguro ya estaría corriendo más rapido que los hebreos cuando les dijeron que eran libres.

Los malditos estaban hablandose entre sí, yo no les entendía nada, pero sabía por sus expresiones que esto era serio.

De pronto el cuadrúpedo que estaba frente a mi hizo una seña para que me diera la vuelta, luego el mismo cuadrupedo me picó con la lanza para que avanzara junto a los demas. Un pegaso que estaba a lado mio, me arrebato la bolsa donde llevaba mis pertenencias.

Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, pero talvez este en un lugar nunca pisado por el ser humano.


End file.
